Premonition of Things To Come
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! ONE SHOT. ITACHIXKAKASHI. Kakashi is angsting in his room alone one night after an ANBU mission when he gets an unexpected visitor. What news does this visitor have for him?


**A/N: First fanfic in general, please be gentle.**

**I'll do a basic information thing.**

**Title: Premonition of Things To Come**

**Author: Ohtori Akio (Charlie Green)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: ItachiXKakashi**

**Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER! ONE SHOT. ITACHIXKAKASHI. Kakashi is angsting in his room alone one night after an ANBU mission when he gets an unexpected visitor. What news does this visitor has for him? **

**THANKS to Oneesan no Miroku Houshi for beta reading this piece.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi, Kakashi or Naruto, I just like to use them in my fanfics to suppress my supportive muses.**

**WARNING: HEAVY SHOUNEN-AI. SLASH. MALE X MALE. SEXUAL CONTENT. INNUENDO. SYMBOLISM. ODD COUPLE. If you can't stand any of this, LEAVE. DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO READ THE WARNING.**

……

**Premonition of Things To Come**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

……………

He was alone. Bathed in the moonlight, shadows casting themselves over him and consuming the body within a chasm of darkness.

The moonlight, a faded portion sifting through air particles on the wall farthest from where Kakashi stood.

The moonlight, silvery and metallic against the white dog ANBU mask, which was laying in the room. The ivory of the mask glowing hauntingly in the reflected light, hovering like a phantom in the darkness. The cushion of the bed, facing him, calling to him to come and sit, and lay upon it to rid himself of a hard days work; to be put in a blissful sleep until the world shattered around him and all things withered away and his corpse turned into rusted bone and dust in the immense wake of eternity.

Eternity in this room away from the world. Is that what he really wished for? An eternity of endless sleep, surrounded in darkness? All his thoughts and feelings vented into the tool that he had used since childhood? All alone with no companion except his weapons of death? All alone in the precious, blood encrusted world that he kept locked deep inside of him.

Kakashi's fingers twitched, aching to respond to the call. It urged him forward, step by step, until he found himself sinking into the cool, silken sheets of his bed. It squeaked quietly as he sat upon the mattresses. He shivered as his fingertips brushed the naked white cloth of the pillow that lay beside of him. They were both cold and felt ancient to touch, as if no one had rested upon it in years. His fingers came down softly and ran along the surface, as if afraid that the pillow might shatter under the pressure. He let out a stiff breath he had been holding when he answered with a solid reaction, a poof sound emanated from under his hand.

He remained still, as if painted in an artwork, amongst a room crawling with shadows.

Shadows that could creep behind you before you ever noticed.

A tremor resonated from his hands and ran up his arms to curl around the back of his neck, making the hairs that resided there stand on end. A horribly numbing shiver caressed the column of his spine, and Kakashi had to force his eyes not to close. Instead, his mismatched eyes darted to the hand that rested atop the pillow, then the other hand. He could barely make out his own digits underneath of the bonds that now pinned them down.

The two hands enveloping his were gloved and clad in leather. They held the territory from the middle of his wrist to half way in his palm. They were holding him tightly, more so them what could be considered comfortable, until Kakashi had to suppress the urge to tear himself away.

But he didn't. He dare not move.

A mechanical, nonchalant voice sounded in Kakashi's ear, hovering just above his earlobe, practically consuming it. It was a voice diffusedly crawling with promises of cool touches and fair skin.

"Kakashi-san," It said monotonely, "What are you doing here all alone so late?"

The silver haired man couldn't refrain from shuddering. He indifferently attempted to pull his hands away and was met with reluctant resistance. For one horrible, fleeting second, Kakashi thought that he wouldn't be able to escape from the oppressing grip of those cold hands. Then, after a moment the hands released his, crushed ones.

Crushed like small flowers under foot.

Kakashi promptly slid his freed hands into his lap, rubbing the circulation back into them. He suddenly wanted nothing more then to throw those hands back at the phantom looming behind him and jolt up in bed to find that he was having a bizarre nightmare.

But why did this event occur as a nightmare? Kakashi was startled, though he didn't know what he had to be startled about. Perhaps just the thought of being caught alone in his room at night startled him. Perhaps it was _who _had found him alone that was making him uneasy. Maybe it was the way he had snuck up on him, the way he impeded on Kakashi's dark dream world, or the close contact he was now at with him. Was that what he was really afraid of? It was just Itachi, after all. Itachi, ANBU leader. Itachi, relation to his deices friend Obito. Itachi, member of the Uchiha Clan. Whose name was a popular topic of gossip among ANBU members. Whose voice could be stumbled into where it could freeze you forever.

Was that Itachi really so scary?

Something flared up the back of Kakashi's mind, something that waved and screamed frantically at him. An empathic instinct that flashed 'yes' and all that the silver haired prodigy wanted then was to get out.

His muscles tightened and he felt his rear leave the bed for a brief moment. The hand tightened on his shoulder and he found himself pushed back on the bed. His heart caught in his throat and sucked his mouth dry of saliva. Perhaps Itachi hadn't just done what Kakashi thought he had. "I really should go." Kakashi told him, trying to sound stern.

He was answered by a second hand mounting his shoulder. "You didn't answer my question, Kakashi-san." There was no way Kakashi could escape vertically without jumping right into the arms of the enemy.

"I…" Somehow his answer seemed like it would be a climatic part of whatever was happening to him now. "I'm not waiting for anyone." He finally said. Then, as if in a panicked afterthought, he added, "But some of the other ANBU know where I am." The silver haired prodigy cursed himself for that last remark. It made him sound way too obvious, like he was trying to bluff on the defense.

Itachi must have caught on, for he laughed. A deep, cold laugh. No, cold was not the right word. It was more like the sound of hot ice upon flesh; so cold that it can do nothing but bring searing heat to the person who gets too close to it. Kakashi imagined himself beginning to feel that heat as a pair of slender arms snaked around his neck, and a sharp chin rested against the nook of his collar bone.

"Why are you so uptight, Kakashi-san?" A mechanical voice reverberated through his ear. "You seem afraid." The voice edged even closer. Or maybe Kakashi was just being paranoid. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" But paranoia never let its lips trail across your ear, did it? That's exactly what Kakashi felt Itachi do. He couldn't sustain such close contact for another second.

With an abrupt jerk, Kakashi tore away and managed to plant his feet firmly on the floor as he stood. The bed was almost knocked backwards by his sudden momentum, but was grabbed and steadied by the hands that had only moments before been caressing Kakashi's chest. The silver haired prodigy actually felt slightly embarrassed for have acted on such a rash impulse.

"Playing hard to get now are you, Kakashi? I guess you have a right. After all, I am trespassing on your precious territory."

Somehow, that sliver of embarrassment blinked out, replaced by anger, Kakashi spun around to face his provoker for the first time that night, but before he could demand an explanation, there came a brutal yelp of chords and he found himself looking up-up into a shadowed face hovering only inches above his face. Itachi had Kakashi pressed with his back against the front of the bed, bent far over the ANBU member was practically laying on top of the white bed. Stunned like a deer beneath the nozzle of a shot gun, Kakashi could only lay perfectly still as Itachi's glowing deactivated Sharingan eyes bore through him in the moonlight. They seemed to be stripping the mask off of his face and trying to protrude deep into the reassesses of his mind.

The eyes hardened like onyx gems as he spoke again. "What are you hiding from, Kakashi?" He asked seriously. Kakashi had no idea how to answer that, but found he didn't have to as the voice filled him again. "In here, you're hiding behind your loneliness. You're using your territory as a method of escaping from the outside world." At this, his voice softened. "We are all hiding from the outside world for a reason, Kakashi-san." Then it was a mere whisper in his ear. "But eventually, someone must wake us from our empty fantasies."

What happened next, Kakashi couldn't clearly grasp. All he knew was that he was suddenly on his stomach on the floor, pain stabbing through his left shoulder where he had hit the ground. He wasn't aware that he had yelped until a strong grip over came his mouth to stifle it. Another hand seized his wrists together and crushed them against the floor at an awkward angle next to him. As Kakashi struggled against the overwhelming hold, the hands only tightened, squeezing the throbbing veins of circulation in his wrists. He bucked his legs and backside as weight eased on top of him, but in a matter of moments he was sandwiched completely between the floor and another body. His chest heaved tightly against the cold, unforgiving floor, and with the hand across his mouth, he was having trouble forcing air in and out of his lungs. His throat and nose burned.

Something sodden and tepid brushed against his flesh. Kakashi shivered as Itachi's tongue slid into the hollow of his ear and sensually violated it. "Don't be afraid, Kakashi-san," The seamless voice whispered against the man's throat, sending sinewy tendrils of heat coursing through Kakashi's every nerve. "The harsh world is something the eventually must be accepted." The tip of a broad nose caressed the curve of Kakashi's shoulder, and Itachi hungrily nibbled in his collar of his ANBU outfit.

Yes, the harsh reality was something that had to be accepted.

Kakashi froze, silent, as if he had suddenly faded out into unrecognizable death. "Are you willing to know?" Lips brushed so close to Kakashi's mouth, he thought it was how own. He felt Itachi's weight lifted mercifully away. "Are you willing to know what reality has in store for you?"

"**NO!**" Kakashi said. Or did he say "yes?" The ANBU mask was so old, after all, smothered in overgrown weeds, riddled with rust and mildew…The silhouettes of his happy, young team mates, Rin and Obito had long since turned to gray and wasted, their ineffective bones strung together only by the threads of their weary love…

"**NO! NO! NO!**" Kakashi shouted in quick succession, losing the image, pleading to reject the answer to the question.

But the picture dissolved, and scattered like ashes of autumn leaves in the wind. Itachi's footsteps melted away slowly, like an echo of his team mates' melodious laughter. The question was answered without speaking a word.

Nothing.

**THE END**

**A/N: That was my first fanfic. Oneesan no Miroku Houshi made me do it. I had to toy around with the two characters. If you give me good reviews, I'll write another one. Please tell me what you think. Your reviews depends on if I'll write anymore fanfiction.**

**And a note, don't ask to continue it. It clearly states THE END at the end, if I were going to continue it, I would not have stated the end of the fic.**


End file.
